Fire Red Hair and a Misty White Eye
by UnperfectButLovingIt
Summary: Freya Lockherra has come to be a witness for the Cullens. but what will she find there. Love? Hate? or Family? You will have to just read it


**Just telling you now that this goes on when the Volturi comes and they are getting Allies **

Carlisle Pov

I waited patiently at the dining room table, my head in my hands. Alice said it would be coming any minute, at around 6 o'clock. I looked up at the clock and saw it was 5:57. Three minutes. I sighed.

Edward came through the door and upon reading my mind, figured out my concern.

"She will write soon Carlisle. She won't leave you hanging like this, she owes us" I sighed and nodded my head.

"Yes yes I know, but I'm still worried that she won't write back", my voice contained worry and uncertainty.

A soft sound, a gentle sting and there it was, the envelope that Freya Lockherra had sent.

"I told you so Carlisle" Edward said with an amused grin.

She was a vampire like us, but a very strange one. She had bright Red hair and was a vegetarian like ourselves, so she had golden eyes but they were not like Alice's or Emmett's or anyone else's for that matter. Her left one was golden while her right stayed a misty white. She could see out of both of them but it still was a strange sight.

Her gift was also peculiar. She absorbed other vampire's gifts and talents and so she was very powerful but she didn't belong to a coven. She was a nomad but she had said once when we crossed her paths that she would like to have a family one day.

I hastily opened the envelope and immediately recognized her writing

Dear Carlisle,

It seems that you need my help and I would like to say that I will gladly help you. I cannot wait to meet Edwards's wife and I hope that she is as beautiful as her names says she is. I also cannot wait to meet their daughter who I would like to have a chat to about her gift. I have crossed another vampire's path that had a gift similar to hers and he did extraordinary things. I shall explain when I get there.

Anyway, I hope that you won't mind me popping in around about noon tomorrow. I have some business to deal with here. A woman is having a baby but the baby is not doing quite well. It seems something had happened during the pregnancy stage. So I am helping her deliver and then I shall heal both of them.

I cannot wait to see your families' faces again and tell Emmet that he shall have his rematch but I'm sorry to say he shall lose…again

Goodbye dear Cullen family. I shall see you tomorrow

My worried face set into relief. She had said yes. She was very powerful ally and we were thankful to have her coming. I hadn't noticed that Edward left so I called to him to tell him the good news.

"Edward" I said and I heard him fly down the stairs. "She said yes"

Freya's POV

I wiped the blood out of the corner of my mouth as I quickly hurried to the little house that I lived in for now. I was off to the Cullens today to help with their Volturi problem.

I opened the door and sped to my room, using my vampire speed of course; humans were just too slow these days. And they were quite lazy; I mean the doctor didn't even help the lady today.

She was having a baby and she was worried something had happened to her little bébé. When she had delivered, I figured out that the baby had some broken bones. I had asked why but she didn't reply, just simply looking away. I figured out after that that someone had abused her.

After I had healed the bébé bones, I left. I had gone for a quick hunt, catching some deer and a wolf, and then ran back to my house, which is where I am now.

I grabbed my duffle bag with my journal, phone, money and spare clothes, and then quickly wrote a note to the lady who took me in.

I calmly walked, closed the door, stuck the note on the door then ran to the forest.

The people of the village had suspicions of me, I mean a 17 year looking girl that told stories to children about the wonders of the world and tales not heard of for over 200 years, but they could never prove that I was a danger so they let me be. They slowly started to trust me after I healed the sick, predicted when storms came and help the plants grow.

I did all this with my gift, I could absorb other vampire's talents and gifts, and with that gift I had absorbed so many others. I could heal, read mind, predict the future, control the elements, but only some 'stuck' like the healing, predicting the future, teleporting, reading minds and control over plants. Those are only stuck because I spent more time with those vampires than any other gifted vampires but I wasn't complaining.

I stopped running when I reached a clearing big enough for me to teleport to the Cullen's house. I was kind of tired after sending my letter to Carlisle agreeing to come and help and I simply couldn't wait to meet the little half-breed and Bella.

I closed my eyes and thought of Carlisle's house. The white house came to my mind and I felt the familiar feeling of being pulled up towards the sky, the same feeling you get in an elevator. My head ached and venom leaked out of my right eye, the misty white one that I got when I was turned over 200 years ago.

When the feeling stopped, I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I arrived in front of the white house that was stuck in my mind. Forest surrounded it and I was thankful that I wouldn't have to go too far to hunt. I pulled my red hair up into a ponytail but it was still long and it swayed to my back. I looked around and heard of silent voices in the main room.

I walked up to the front door, hoisting my bag over my shoulder and stuffing my hands in my pocket, only taking them out to rap on the door.

I waited patiently outside and hummed a song I had heard of while visiting in Australia.

I liked it there even though I didn't come out at night, it was fun chasing after birds and kangaroos and when I travelled down to Tasmania, I came across a small shop where I had brought my bracelet. It was gorgeous. Purple, blue, green and yellow all braided together to create a hard band that fit my wrist exactly.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the door opened and I was met with the sight of a pale, heart-shaped face, soft brown hair cascaded down to her shoulders. She was slender and small and with beautiful gold eyes added I had recognized her as Esme.

A smile lit up on her face and she pulled my body into a motherly, warm yet strong hug indicating that she had missed me. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Freya! It's been too long" I pulled back and looked at her, smiling.

"I've only been gone for a couple of years" my voice coming out amused.

"That's still too long" I heard a voice say from the now open doorway. I ginned as I saw Emmet's dimple-faced grin. His dark hair stood out against his pale skin which made him look childish. He was still as tall as ever and I laughed as took me into a massive bear hug.

I looked behind him, laughing, and saw the amused faces of Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice.

"Okay big guy, put me down now" he put me down but draped one of his muscled arms over my shoulder leading me into the house.

"So how are you Freya" Carlisle asked as I settled onto the couch

"Good actually, I went to Australia for a year then decided to spend a year in Egypt then to Ireland and then here" I said in one whole breath. I smiled at the end of it and Alice came and bounced onto the sat next to me.

"Freya please takes me to New York one day. Please please please" she said in her bell-like voice, pleading to me with a pout.

I giggled and nodded "okay I will but enough questions my friends, I need to see the little half-breed. It seems I have a lot to catch up on"

**So did you like it? if so reveiw**


End file.
